


Rely on me

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Ash is surprised to find refuge in her favorite demon Otaku. She finds herself connecting to her fellow introvert and hatches a plan to manipulate Lucifer.There is no mature content in this part of the story but I rated it that way since the series as a whole will be rated Mature.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story has been edited as of 4/9/2020 if you don't want to re-read this section it wont make too much of a difference to the rest of the story. I wasn't as happy with how this part of the series turned out in comparison to the others so I decided to re-write some parts and split it into two smaller parts.

I was hiding out in Levi’s room again. Ever since the incident with the Vampire named Jax, Mammon had latched on like a leech. The positive side was we were getting along better than ever...at least when he wasn’t driving me insane. The real problem, in my heart of hearts, I was an introvert. People usually mistook me for an extrovert because I knew how to speak my mind, stand up for myself and could be quite sassy at times. But people often confuse shyness with introvert. The truth is people drain me and I need quiet time to recharge. Which brings me back to why if I couldn’t get Satan to hide me in his room of books, I’d turn to my ally and trusty Otaku. Mammon would usually find me here eventually, but he didn’t fret as much if I spent my time away from him if it was with Levi. Maybe it was because Levi was third strongest or maybe he didn’t see Levi as someone to be jealous of? Maybe it was that blood oath we made to be allies. Who the hell knows. All I cared about is I was usually afforded a modicum of quiet when I shut myself up in Levi’s room.

I swear my own room had an invisible sign on the outside that only demons could see that said “Barge on in whenever you feel like!” and on top of that it was a heavily trafficked area being right next to the kitchen, both a blessing and bane at the same time. Sometimes I would come home and find a random brother or two just hanging out without me in my room. The only one I never seemed to catch in there without my permission was Lucifer. Lucifer had many faults but he at least knew how to show some courtesy and decorum. 

I felt a finger poking my cheek “HEY NORMIE! I’m talking to you, don’t ignore me.” Levi chided me. 

“Sorry I was spacing out….what did you say?”

“Ugh, whatever. It’s not worth repeating to a normie like you…” he scoffed and turned back to his game. Levi was lounging in his game chair in front of the TV while I was sprawled out on some pillows and throws I’d laid on the floor next to him. Levi didn’t have a normal bed, so the only downside to hanging out here was that there were no comfortable places to sit. 

“Levi…” I grunted, closing my eyes again.

“What?” he answered in that distracted tone of his.

“You should get more furniture for your room.”

“Why?”

“You need some extra chairs or maybe a couch.”

“Huh? Why?” he glanced at me with a confused look on his face.

“Well if you haven’t noticed I always have to sit on the floor, you need more comfortable places for guests to sit.” I explained in a duh sort of tone.

“Pfftt. I don’t want to make things comfortable here for normies like you, you might never leave if I did that.”

“Rude Leviathan.” I scolded him. Which he ignored.

“Fine. I’ll just have to find another way to make myself comfortable. Your lap looks good.”

Levi didn’t register what I was saying until I was sitting in his lap. Scrambling to pause his game, I saw the cute pink blush start to fill up Levi’s face. It was kinda mean, but I loved seeing Levi blush. “F-f-fine! I’ll order some furniture right now. J-just get off me ya normie!” he stuttered causing me to slide off his lap as he stood abruptly and beelined it for his computer, logging into his Akuzon account.

I shook my head, I was half joking with him. Anything to keep me away from his personal bubble I guess. The floor was feeling rough so I stood up, tossed the pillows and blankets back in Levi’s weird old fashioned clawfoot tub bed and curled up inside. Luckily it was an upholstered tub and much more comfortable than the floor. I quickly found myself drifting off. 

Ash was fast asleep by the time Mammon came barging into Levi’s room to find her. 

“Oi! Where’s my human?” Mammon barked at his brother. 

“Shut up you idiot. She’s sleeping and I’m in the middle of a boss battle.”

Mammon looked around the floor where Ash normally camped out when she was in Levi’s room but didn’t see her anywhere. Walking near the tub he spotted her curled up inside looking cute with her lips slightly parted. He started to smile until seeing her in his brother’s bed started to irritate him for some reason. 

“Yes!” Levi threw up his arms in triumph as he beat the boss level.

“Oi!” Mammon whisper-yelled. “What’s the idea of getting Ash in your bed, huh? If she’s going to sleep in any bed but her own it should be mine!” 

Levi started to blush before breaking out in laughter. Walking over to the tub he snapped a photo of Ash sleeping before dodging out of Mammon’s way when he tried to take the phone from him. 

**_Otaku gets girl in bed before his brother #stupidmammon ROFL #scoreforthenerds_ ** and..POST

“Why you!” Mammon growled and lunged for his younger brother who let out a shriek and dodged him again. 

  
  


I woke up to the sound of growls and shrieks and sat up in time to see Mammon chasing Levi out of his own room. I was about to shrug it off and lay back down when my DDD dinged. 

Opening my phone I saw that Asmo had forwarded me something that had been posted to Devilgram. My mouth hung open in shock when I saw a picture of me sleeping and the caption Levi had added.  **_Naughty girl…._ ** Asmo had written. 

“LEVI I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” I shrieked, scrambling out of the tub to run after the brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

“So much for blood oaths..” Levi was sulking and muttering darkly at breakfast the next morning. After Lucifer caught the three of us running around the house like crazy people, he had confiscated Levi’s D.D.D. banning him from Devilgram for the rest of the week. “It’s not fair…” I heard him continue on from across the table. Every once and awhile shooting me and Mammon dark looks. 

“That’s quite enough Leviathan.” Lucifer gave him a look that brooked no arguments.

“Ya! You’re lucky he doesn’t string you up or beat you to a pulp! If you ask me, I’m the one who’s not treated fairly, you got off easy!” Mammon piped up.

I gave Mammon a sharp elbow, he never knew when to keep his mouth shut. 

“Oi! What was that for!?” Mammon glared at me.

“Wow, you really can’t help yourself can you?” Asmo chuckled.

“Well I’m off to class!” I pushed up from my seat not wanting to linger longer than needed before another heated argument broke out. 

Satan and Asmo stood up too. “We’ll walk you to class dear.” Asmo purred, coming around to link arms with me.

“I’ll walk her to class…” Mammon started to stand in annoyance. 

“Sit.” Lucifer commanded “and finish your breakfast.”

Mammon glared at Lucifer but did as he was told. 

It had been a week since the Jax incident, because of Simeons healing I only missed a couple days of classes and thanks to Satan who brought me homework and studied with me I wasn’t falling behind. The bullying had also dialed back to glares and rumors, I guess Mammon going berserk had them keeping their distance. 

I couldn’t help feeling a little bad for Levi, his post had caught me off guard, it was embarrassing but I didn’t mean for him to get in trouble and he seemed like the sort of person..demon..to hold a grudge and just when I thought I was starting to connect with him a bit. Even though I felt like HE owes me an apology, I wanted to figure out a way to fix things between us. I didn’t know why, but I was drawn to the third brother and I wanted to know him better, peel back all those otaku layers and find the demon underneath... _ hahaha _ ... I mentally laughed at myself. With a plan in mind, I shoved him to the back of my mind to focus on the day at hand.

No surprise, Levi was in his room when I returned to RAD. He was so absorbed in his gaming that he didn’t even hear me enter. I stood behind him, waiting patiently for him to complete the level he was working through. As soon as he had, I reached around and covered his eyes with one hand. Despite the small jerk of surprise at my touch his voice was calm “I knew you were there normie.” he sighed. “Go away.”

“Awww. I guess you don’t want this then.” I removed my hand covering his eyes and used my other to show him my peace offering, his favorite Bufo Egg drink. 

“Hmph!” he crossed his arms and turned his head away. “You can't buy me with treats, I’m not Beel.”

“Oh..okay.” I started to pull the drink back but he snatched it from my hands. “I didn’t say I didn’t want it!” he grumped back.

“I guess you wouldn’t be interested in this either?” I slipped his DDD out of my pocket and placed it on his lap. 

“W-what?! H-how did you get this?!” Levi clutched his phone like I’d just handing him live tickets to Sucre Frenzy. “Lucifer is going to be really mad! He may kill you!” his eyes were wide with alarm and wonder, like he couldn't’ believe it was real.

“Oh don’t you worry about Luci!” I laughed. “I spoke with him and convinced him to give back your phone. He did say that you better lay off provoking people with your posts though or next time he’ll just smash your device.” 

Levi looked horrified and clutched it to his chest. “Wow, you’re a good friend Ash! This reminds me of the time when Henry confronted the Lord of Corruption….” Levi prattled on while I tuned him out, nodding and smiling here and there. 

When he finally finished his latest TSL monologue, I continued to stare at him expectantly and then cleared my throat. “ahem?”

“Huh?” Levi had an adorable look of confusion on his face.

“Don’t you have anything else to say to me?” I inquired.

“umm..Thanks?!”

“And….?” I pressed him.

“And what? Is this some sort of normie trap?!” Levi said with suspicion and I couldn’t help laughing.

Maybe being direct with Levi was the best route. “I was looking for an apology Levi, an apology for posting that picture of me without my consent?”

Levi looked conflicted. “I may be an otaku but I’m still a demon you know. I’m not used to apologizing.”

“I can see that…look Levi, I can understand all the brotherly banter but it shouldn’t come at my expense. I don’t appreciate people taking my picture let alone posting it online for the world to see without my permission, it's a violation of my trust. Plus the caption you posted could be interpreted the wrong way...if you know what I mean, Asmo is already teasing me about it and especially after the Jax incident I don’t need demons thinking I might be easy or something..”

Levi looked truly abashed now. “I guess I didn’t think about it from your perspective. I am sorry Ash. You’re a good friend and you deserve better than an otaku like me as your friend….”

“Hey!” I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled his face back to me. “I just wanted an apology. Don’t put yourself down. I like having an Otaku as a friend, I like when you let me hang out here with you and you’re easy to be around, I always feel like I can relax and be myself around you and I hope you can feel the same way around me. I actually think it’s really cute how passionate you are about all this.” I smiled sincerely at him.

“Ugh!” Levi groaned, his face had been getting redder as I spoke and now he pulled me close to him and hid his face in my shirt so I couldn’t look at him anymore.

“Y-you c-can’t just going saying stuff like that.” he grumbled and squeezed me tighter. Then I think he realized what he had done because he was just as quickly standing up and pushing me away.

“Geez normie. Give me some space.” he spat but I could tell there was no real malice in his voice. 

I laughed, feeling like I accomplished what I came to do as I walked towards his door. “Okay. I’ll talk to you later Levi.”


	3. Chapter 3

I was feeling better about my life in the Devildom. I still missed home like crazy some days but I had begun to adjust to my new routine here. No matter how crazy things were, I couldn’t deny that I was having the adventure of a lifetime. It was still so surreal but I felt more grounded with the connections I was making.

I spent almost all my free time with Mammon and Levi. Levi had really started to open up to me. They both still called me human and normie most of the time but now I thought of the terms as more of an endearment than anything hurtful. Levi was slowly opening up to me and including me in his daily life.

In turn I was telling him about my favorite human games and media. He was very surprised when he found out I was an avid gamer myself. I don’t think he really believed me until I started beating him at some of his own games. 

“That’s not fair! Are you sure you haven’t played this game in the human world?” Levi pouted after I won another round of Demon Rampage. “Yeah. They don’t have this game in the human world BUT I used to play street fighter a lot with my brother as a kid and it's very similar.” 

“Hmph...you have a brother?!” Levi looked shocked for some reason.

“Yeah.” I laughed. “Why do you look surprised?”

“Well you never mentioned him before.”

“Well no one has asked about my family. I didn’t think anyone would care.” I shrugged, I didn’t include the fact that until recently I hadn’t had the presence of mind to even spare a thought for my family or that I didn’t want demons having information about them either.

“I figured you all would have known everything there is to know about me anyone when I was whisked away for the program.” I teased.

“Well.” Levi said stretching his legs out in front of him and folding his arms behind his head. “Lucifer may know everything, but it’s not like he shares anything with us.”

I realized I was staring at Levi. When did he get so tall? When could you see the outline of defined abs under his shirt that was currently pulled tight against him, his shirt had rode up revealing a bit of perfect defined pale skin. He had a smirk on his face, I’d never seen Levi look...what was the word? Confident? It was then that I realized he had relaxed around me for the very first time. I looked away before he noticed, I didn’t want to ruin whatever this was. 

“Well I just have one brother, he’s younger than me and we played a lot of video games together as kids.”

“Hmm. It makes sense that you’re so bossy….being the oldest.” he teased.

“I guess I have one thing in common with Lucifer then.” I laughed. “Except my little brother doesn’t pull half the crazy shenanigans you all get up to.”

“I wish I could play some of the games you use to play in the human world. I have some human world games but it's hard to find ones that will work with our simulators.” Levi mused.

“You know, I’d like that a lot! I wish I could visit my apartment, I kept all our old game systems, I guess I was too nostalgic to let them go after I moved out. Plus I could grab a few other things I wish I had here too…” I sighed, I doubted I’d ever be allowed to leave before the year was up.

“HEY!” Levi startled me by jumping up and grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him. “That’s a great idea! Let’s go ask Lucifer now!”

“Now?!” I yelped while being dragged behind the over excited Otaku. 

Levi and I were sitting in my room an hour later, Levi was rolling around on my bed moaning about the injustice of the world, I was disappointed when Lucifer shot the idea down right away, saying he wouldn’t disturb Lord Diavolo over such trivial matters. But Levi was being ridiculous about it. 

“It’s not fair!” he stood up, he had been in his demon form, his tail was thrashing about. 

“Levi!” I laughed. “Stop, you’re going to break things in here with all that tail thrashing.” I never commented on it but I had noticed that Levi switched into his demon form more often than the other brothers, his moods could be hard to keep up with and he was just as apt to change when happy as he was when irritated. 

“Why are you laughing normie?” he pouted but stilled his tail all the same.

“Oh you just reminded me of a character in my favorite movie.” I was still giggling. “It’s not fair!” is their signature line. 

“Oh?” Levi perked up. “Is this character a debonair villain bent on world domination or a dashing young hero who saves his one true love from ultimate evil?!”

“Uh...no…” I choked back another laugh. “SHE is a spoiled brat who takes everything for granted and wishes her brother away to the Goblin King and has to solve a labyrinth in 13 hours to save her baby brother before he turns into a goblin.” I smirked.

Levi narrowed his eyes at me. “I hate you normie.”

“Oi! Why are you looking at my human that way?!” Mammon had arrived in his usual fashion, loud.

“She’s not YOUR human, I have a pact with her too. That make’s her OUR human.” Levi retorted.

“I was under the impression the pact made you both MY demons.” I retorted but was ignored by both brothers.

“I was her first! That makes her mine!” Mammon gloated.

“She only made a pact with you because I was there for her, helping her FIRST. So she should be mine because technically I was first and you just cared about that stupid credit card! It’s not fair!”

“HEY! Dontcha be talkin’ about my precious goldie that way!”    
  
“ENOUGH!” I waved my hands between the brothers and used my command voice. “I’m tired of this argument, it’s old.” I said wearily.

Both boys looked away, Mammon cleared his throat. “So what were you two up to anyway? What has Levi’s panties in a twist?”

“Lucifer won’t let Ash go home to grab some of her belongings. She was going to grab her human video games for us to play. It’s just not fair!” Levi threw himself back down on my bed. 

“Oi! Get off of there.” Mammon grabbed Levi by the tail and hauled him onto the floor. Levi just laid there muttering.

“Yeah it is a bummer though.” I sighed. Not only would it have been amazing to see home and be in the sunlight again but it would be comforting having some things from home here. They literally brought me here with the clothes on my back and nothing else. 

“Hmmm. Well we just gotta come up with a plan….” Mammon rubbed his chin in thought.

“Ugh, I’m not going along with any hair brained idea you come up with Mammon.” Levi said sitting up. “Getting skinned alive is your favorite pastime, not mine.”

“Do you think we could sneak there without Lucifer noticing?” I asked. I had no clue how one even got from the Devildom to the human realm.

“Not a chance!” Levi laughed at me. “Because of a certain someone abusing their privileges.” he gave a pointed look at Mammon who pretended not to notice. “Only Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos can use the eternal magic seals that connect the realms. The rest of us have to have their blessing first.” he explained.

“Hmmm. Well what if we asked Lord Diavolo directly?” At this question both brothers busted up laughing. 

“Wow. You really want Lucifer to kill you dont you normie?” Levi pointed at me, slapping his knee.

“RUDE.” I glared at him. 

Mammon sighed and ruffled his hand aggressively through my hair. “You’re something else human.”

“Oww! Stop that.” I pushed his hand away from me.

“No. What we gotta do is get Lucifer to think it was his idea to send you, that’s the only way it will work.” Mammon said in the tone of voice I noticed he used when he started scheming. 

“Oh and he won't kill us if he finds out we were manipulating him?” I asked sarcastically.

“Oh sure he would.” Mammon grinned. “But that’s your best shot.” he shrugged.

“Won't work! Lucifer always figures out your schemes Mammon.” Levi was shaking his head. 

“Well this time I won't be involved, he’ll be less suspicious that way. We’ll get our other dear brothers to do all the work for us, we’ll use that soft spot they all have for my human against them.” Mammon was looking mighty full of himself at the moment. 

“Soft spot?” I scoffed. “Your brothers don’t have a soft spot for me.” 

“Shows what you know stupid human.” Mammon laughed. “And I think my dear oldest brother has the softest spot of all.”

“HA! Don’t make me laugh Mammon.”

“No he might be onto something here…” Levi mused. 

“Oh not you too Levi!” I was exasperated.

“But what’s the plan, how do we use that against them to get what we want?” Levi continued talking to Mammon ignoring me.

“It’ll be easy, Ash just needs to lock herself up in her room, refuse to eat, act all depressed. Everyone will get mad at Lucifer and he’ll give in and give you the only thing that will make you happy….”

“Which is a trip home.” I finished for him.

“BINGO!” Mammon grinned. “And once you’re up there I expect you to do me a favor or two for all the help THE GREAT MAMMON provided you.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Of course you do.”

After mulling it over in my mind that night I decided Mammon’s plan was not to my liking, bless him for trying though. One, it would require a lot of acting skills on my part that I just didn’t have and I figured Lucifer could spot a fake a mile away. I also had a gut feeling that not only would he see through the ruse, but he’d let me carry on with it for as long as I was able to before having a real mental breakdown, because he was just that sadistic. 

No I needed something that would pull at his weakness, his pride. So I stayed up late brainstorming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mammon and Levi tried to hide their shocked expressions when they saw me at breakfast the next morning since the plan had been for me to skip. I gave them a wink and smile. 

Once we were all seated I could tell Levi was sulking, probably thinking he’d been left out of some new scheme Mammon and I had hatched, not knowing that his brother was just as much in the dark as he was.

“Uhh..so Ash, are you feeling better this morning?” Mammon started to ask me. “I know you were feeling really depressed and homesick last night.”

“Thanks for asking Mammon, that’s really sweet of you.” I smiled at him. 

“Awww you just got here Ash.” Asmo pouted across from me. “And you already want to leave us? You and I haven’t even had the chance to have any real fun yet!”

“You won't be having any fun if I have anything to say about it….” Mammon glared from his seat. 

“Despite the fact that I’ve been threatened more than once and almost died already, I’m having too much of an adventure to leave just yet Asmo.” I assured him. “No, I was just feeling a little homesick yesterday. When I was whisked here, without my consent, I only came with the clothes on my back. I’m sure you can sympathize, Asmo. Could you imagine if you were suddenly summoned to the human realm and had to stay a whole year without any of your favorite things from home?”

Asmo let out a loud gasp, clutching his hand over his heart. “Well that does sound sort of awful when you put it that way! Of course I guess I could just buy everything I needed once I was in the human realm.”

“Yes. And Ash has been afforded some of the best things the Devildom can buy.” Lucifer interrupted through clenched teeth. Ah ha! I had his attention now.

“You’re right I have, and I’m very thankful for everything I’ve been given.” I said pointedly to Lucifer before turning back to Asmo. “But Asmo, while I’m sure you could find lots of things you like in the human realm and even some decent replacements, there are just some things that you’d never find there or be able to replace. Your magic enhanced face serums for example?” I made my point.

“You’re right Ash. That would be dreadful! A whole year without my beauty regime...I shudder to even think of it!” he gasped.

“Or if Beel had to go a whole year without a whole roast havoc devil.”

“NO! Not my roast havoc devil.” Beel whimpered beside me.

I swear I could hear Lucifer grinding his teeth 3 seats away. 

“Yeah and I made the mistake yesterday thinking it would be NBD for Ash to go on a short trip home to get some of her stuff….” Levi started to say.

Lucifer slammed his hand down on the table and then pointed at Levi “You wanted to drag her back home to fulfill your own predilections! She was perfectly fine before you suggested that she could leave!” he accused.

“Fine?!” Mammon interjected. “Everyone says I'm the stupid one and I know she’s not fine. She was brought here against her will, she’s bullied every day at RAD and was even assaulted, she could have died. She puts on a brave face, but other than getting time to spend with the greatness that is me of course, what kind of experience is Lord Diavolo really giving these puny humans?”

Everyone at the table seemed shocked at Mammon’s outburst, it was so him and not him all at the same time. I felt both insulted and also a great surge of adoration towards him. It was time for me to go in for the kill and hope that my plan would work.

“Boys, boys, I really appreciate you sticking up for me. If Lucifer says it can’t be done, then it’s fine. I don’t want to bother him, he has a lot of responsibilities and this is obviously beneath his rank and duty. I never should have asked in the first place.” I smiled at everyone.

“Besides!” I said cheerfully, “I’ve come up with my own plan A and plan B to hopefully get my hands on some of my things without even leaving the Devildom!” I declared.

“Wh-what? How?” Mammon sputtered, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

“Well.” I leaned my elbows on the table and lowered my voice as if I was sharing a secret. “When I first arrived I overheard Solomon tell Simeon that he was able to use his magic to summon what he wanted from home. So I’m hoping he will be willing to help me out! If not out of the goodness of his heart towards his fellow human than I’m sure there’s something I could trade him for the service.” I told them. “And if for some reason he can’t or wont, then my next step is to ask Simeon and Luke. I’m sure as Angels they would be more than happy to help a girl out.” I laughed.

“That won’t be necessary!” Lucifer suddenly snapped and the table went silent. “Your safety and success at RAD is my responsibility, if it's so important to you that you’d risk a deal with someone as untrustworthy as Solomon then I will speak with Lord Diavolo concerning this request.” The tone Lucifer used broked no response or rebuttal. 

I was at a loss for words, so I simply nodded my agreement and dinner continued in awkward silence. 

Later that night I was tossing and turning with mixed feelings. I couldn’t believe my plan had worked and that mad me happy, but there was this annoying guilt that was nagging at me and making me feel bad about baiting Lucifer. I wanted someone to talk to and while Mammon was usually my go to confidant, he was too loud for me to handle right now. 

**_Feeling lonely….can you stop by my room?_ ** I stared at the message that I had typed on on my D.D.D. for a few minutes debating whether or not to send it and trying to guess how Levi might interpret it.  _ Ugh okay just do it! _ I hit send.  ****

Levi was taking out his frustrations on a bunch of zombies, he was mad at Lucifer and feeling left out and for some reason Jealous of all the attention Ash seemed to get. His D.D.D. buzzed tearing his thoughts away only to see it was a message from the very person occupying most of his thoughts.    
  
He read her message three times just to make sure it was real. She came to his room often but she had never asked anything of him before. Was she actually lonely? Did she actually want company from a yucky Otaku like himself? Levi paced the room trying to figure out what to do.

“What would Henry do?” he mused aloud to himself. He smiled, he knew what he had to do. 

  
  


I was still tossing and turning when I heard a soft knock at my door. “It’s Levi.” I heard a soft voice call from the door. “Come in.” I called back. I was stunned that he actually left his room. 

Levi shuffled in and shut the door behind him and just stood there. I moved over on the bed and sat up patting the space next to me. My room was dark except for a little bit of light from the lamp on my side table. I couldn’t see his face but his body language was stiff, he hesitated for a moment before walking over to sit on the bed next to me. 

“Thanks for visiting, I hope I didn’t interrupt any important raids or anything…”

“No...no. umm, I wasn’t doing anything important.” he replied quickly, I could tell he was feeling awkward. 

“It really means a lot to me that you came by Levi. I’m sorry I changed the plan without telling you or Mammon, It just wasn’t sitting right with me and I had to go with my gut. I’m happy I may get to visit home but for some reason I feel bad about manipulating Lucifer. I’m just feeling really overwhelmed by this whole experience. I’m afraid if I go home, I’ll be scared to come back.” I signed and laid back down, my arm covering my eyes. I felt Levi’s weight shift on the bed and when I peaked at him he was laying on his side facing me. 

“Do...do you want to talk about?” Levi asked in an unsure voice. 

“I don't know.” I sighed. “This whole situation, demons, angels, the Devildom, RAD...it’s nuts. I felt swept up, everything was happening so fast, I couldn’t even think or feel, I just went with it ya know. It’s the only way I kept my sanity this long. Everything I used to know, the line between reality and fantasy has been scrambled up. At first I thought it was a dream, then maybe I was dead or in a coma...I don’t think it became real to me until I almost died….”

I wasn’t looking at him but I felt him take my free hand in his. “Is this ok?” he asked nervously. I simply squeezed his hand in response.

“I’d been warned from day one you know? That I wasn’t safe by myself. I’d grown up being taught demons were creatures of lies and evil….but living with all of you...sure you’re all a little crazy but I just see you as...people...as brothers...I wasn’t scared, Mammon called me brave today, but I don’t feel brave, I just feel like a reckless idiot. Wh-when I couldn't breathe...when I could feel the burning sensation of my blood being drawn from my body...I really thought I was going to die, I would have if Mammon hadn’t been so close by…” I told Levi everything I had been feeling that day and rubbed furiously at the fresh tears that had started down my face. 

“Ash?” I turned on my side and finally looked at Levi. He looked as vulnerable as I felt. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why did you ask me to come tonight, why not Mammon?” he asked me. 

“Well…” I hesitated trying to gather my thoughts. “Mammon is a great friend despite his faults, I have a lot of fun with him...but he’s loud and he’s not very sensitive most of the time. He was really sweet after the Jax incident but I needed you tonight, you feel like an anchor...You make me feel like I can be myself and not have to fake a smile or muster energy I don’t really have.”

I didn’t know what answer Levi was hoping for, he didn’t look happy or upset, just contemplative. I worried I had revealed too much and would scare him off. 

“I’m really sorry I ever threatened you. You’re right, we are demons...and you shouldn’t trust us...but I want you to trust us, trust me. We made an oath to be allies and maybe you think that was just one of my silly otaku games but it wasn’t...I want you to rely on me…” he finally spoke in a whisper. “Can you...trust me?”

I couldn’t tell in the limited light of the room but if I had to put money down, I bet my sweet otaku was blushing red from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“My mind says I shouldn’t trust you but my heart says otherwise. I want to trust you Leviathan.”

“Good.” he responded after a moment. “I’m sorry if I got your hopes up about going home, I guess it was selfish of me. I was just excited that we were connecting over a common interest. I’ve never had a 3D friend like you before. I hope Lord Diavolo approves the trip and I hope I get to come along with you.”

“It’s not your fault Levi, I was just as excited for the same reasons.” I gave his hand another squeeze.   
  
“Really?” Levi asked with a hint of wonder in his voice. “Of course” I responded. “I want us to be good friends.” 

“Best friends. BFFs.” he corrected me. 

“As my BFF would you mind staying until I fall asleep?”

“Ss-sure.” 

“Thanks.” I leaned over and gave him a chaste peck on the check before turning over.

“Wh-what was that for?!” he squeaked. 

“For being so sweet to me.” I responded followed by a yawn. Suddenly exhaustion was washing over me like a wave.

“Oh.” I felt him shift behind me and then warm strong arms held me and his chin rested on the top of my head. “Is this okay? If I hold you like this?”

“Yeah.” I yawned again. “It’s perfect.” 


End file.
